


Sword and Shield

by KuroBakura



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient Rome, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Park Jimin (BTS), Gladiators, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Period Typical Attitudes, References to Depression, Royal Park Jimin (BTS), Self-Esteem Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When you're born and bred to be royal, you learn to live comfortably. But if there's something everyone know's about comfort, it's that it can always be pushed. When a king meets a peasant and finds himself immediately drawn to them, will his comforts be stripped, or will they make it work?





	1. "Mathis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin sees a man that his father has brought home and makes a decision that he never thought that he would do in a million years.

Jimin Pompey is the adopted son and only heir of Emperor Atticus and Empress Cassia Pompey. They found Jimin when he was a baby during a trip to Gojoseon and took him back to Rome with them. Ever since then, Cassia and Atticus have raised him for all of his life and have been the only parents he has ever known. And he has definitely grown up but has not been easy. Jimin is also quite a bit feminine, too. He is also shy but far from innocent at the same time. Jimin has gone through his life with his father trying to make him into an Emperor. But...that is not what Jimin wants. 

  
  


Which has caused a little of a strain on their relationship as father and son. He wants to have a life in the arts.Though...Jimin feels like that is never going to happen for him. Unless...he is able to leave his father’s villa to do so. Today, Jimin was walking around the Villa where he lives with his parents. It was also a very hot day in Rome. Jimin also wore feminie clothing today as well because it was lighter on his skin. His parents were out on the balcony, looking over the training grounds for their gladiators. Jimin was a not a fan of the sport nor liked the idea of slavery. 

He does _love_ watching the gladiators train, though. Seeing them thrashing and clashing against one another with their bodies and shields and the sweat making their skin glisten in the sun. Oh, how much he truly loves watching them and it turns him on at the same time. 

Jimin made it all the way up to the balcony of the villa. His parents were standing next to one another with his mother’s friend, Priscilla, standing on the balcony with them, watching the gladiators below them. Jimin was a little nervous to come out from the back of the archway that leads onto the balcony of the villa. His mother noticed him from the corner of his eye and started to turn her head around to look at him. Jimin tried to hide but she was too quick. She smiled at her son.

“Ah, my precious son!” His mother suddenly and happily exclaimed. Jimin blushed on his cheeks. His father and Priscilla also looked at him as well. Jimin felt so nervous. Especially when it comes to his father. It was not exactly because of his parents but...because of Priscilla. Priscilla was a spoiled brat who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. And does anything to get what she wants. His mother walked over to Jimin.

“Please, join us, dear. It would be nice for you to get some fresh air.” His mother suggested to him. Jimin gulped before he spoke to her.

“Are...are you sure? I am not bothering anyone by doing so?” Jimin softly asked her. Cassia shook her head at her son.

“You would not be a bother at all! Yes. You can stand next to me if you want to.” His mother replied and also suggested as well. Jimin nodded at his mother and came out from where he was trying to hide and walked over with his mother to the front of the balcony. Jimin stood his side of his mother while looking at some of his father’s workers setting up the gladiators. His father bought some new slaves a couple of days ago. He was showing them off to Priscilla, was interested in seeing what they looked like. Also, Jimin did not mind having a look at them either. Jimin looked at all of the gladiators that were standing below the balcony. There was one in particular that could Jimin’s eyes. 

He had long, dirty blonde hair that cupped his cheeks as the strands curled far past his shoulder and whipped past him in the breeze. His jawline was perfectly cut, giving him a romantic look that rivaled that of Julius Caesar. His brow, while neutral, seemed to push down into a make him all the more intimidating. His olive skin was painted well, with two stone-coloured eyes, a broad nose, and two plump lips. He was well-built, as all Gladiators had to be, though something about his burgeoning muscles was far more enticing than the others.

This man was also one of the new men that his father bought. 

“My gods, that man is so _gorgeous_. I wonder what his name is?” Jimin suddenly thought to himself. But it seems that Jimin was not the only one who was interested in him as well. Priscilla also had an eye on the same man that Jimin has his eyes on as well. The emperor looked at their guest.

“Priscilla, is there one that you are interested in?” Atticus asked her. Priscilla looked at the emperor. 

“Yes. The one with the long, blond hair.” Priscilla replied. Jimin’s eyes widened. He did not want him to go to Priscilla. Not one bit. Jimin looked at his mother.

“Mother, may I speak with you in private for a moment?” Jimin asked her. Cassia looked at her son. 

“Of course, dear!” Cassia replied to her son. Jimin and his mother went inside of the villa where neither his father nor Priscilla could hear and/or see them. 

What did you want to talk to me about?” His mother asked. Jimin felt nervous but...it indeed to be done.

“Mother...I want my own gladiator, please.” Jimin suddenly said to her. This surprised his mother. Not to mention that this was totally out of the blue.

“Oh? Which one would you like, my dear?” His mother asked him. Jimin hesitated for a moment before he spoke to her again. 

“The same one that Priscilla has her eye on.” Jimin spoke as he blushed. He felt so embarrassed right now. Speaking and asking his mother for this man. It felt strange to him but also right at the same time.

“Are you sure about this?” His mother asked him another question. Jimin nodded. Jimin does not know the man at all but he felt like he wanted him around. In more than one way. And maybe, he can get to know him as well by doing this.

“Yes, Mother. And I have made my decision fully about it. He is the one I want.” Jimin answered and explained to her. It was quick but Jimin is speaking the truth. Cassia was not going to question her son more about this. Especially since it seems that he was truly serious about it as well. Jimin and his mother went back outside and back onto the balcony. The four of them stood there, looking at the gladiators. Jimin was looking at the one he told his mother that he “wanted”. Priscilla looked at other gladiators while Cassia was in the villa with her son.

“Have you made your choice, Priscilla?” Atticus asked her. Priscilla nodded with a smile on his face.

  
  
“I have, Atticus. I would like the blond one.” Priscilla replied to him. Jimin started to worry. Cassia was going to keep her word.

“I am sorry, Priscilla but he belongs to Jimin.” Cassia suddenly spoke up. Atticus looked at his wife in shock. Both Priscilla and Atticus were in shock.

“Since when?!” Atticus asked her. Not only His father and Priscilla were surprised but the gladiators that have known Jimin for a while or a long time were also surprised as well. Cassia looked at her husband with a smile on a face.

“As of now and we will talk about it later, darling but that man will be going to our son.” Cassia replied to her husband. Atticuswas not going to say no to his wife about that. Nor to his son. Jimin felt so happy and so embarrassed at the same time. Jimin headed back into the villa while his parents and Priscilla stayed out on the balcony. He still could not believe that he just did that. Jimin now has a slave/gladiator. As much as he is against slavery, this was something that he was not used to.

Later that night, Jimin was walking to his room. As he walked down the hall, he heard his parents talking in their room. It was a bit heated as well. Jimin stood up against a wall near his parent’s room as he heard them speaking in the room. He did not want to listen in on them but his curiosity was getting to him.

“Why should I give him to Jimin?” Atticus asked his wife.

“Because he asked. He also asked nicely, too.” Cassia replied to her husband. Atticus did not like this. 

“And why does our son want him exactly?” Atticus asked another question.  
  
“I am not sure but knowing him, I do not think he has any bad intentions for this man.” Cassia answered back. It was not that Jimin was a lazy son because he really was not lazy at all. It was just...he knew that Jimin was not going to follow in his footsteps. He was not exactly arguing with his wife. It was just that the emperor was caught off guard. Atticus let out a sigh. He understood completely. And so does his wife.

“I am not upset at all, love. I...I am just in shock. But...if Jimin wants him then he will have him. I will speak with this gladiator tomorrow about starting to work for Jimin while working on his gladiator skills as well.” Atticus said to his wife. Cassia smiled and nodded.

“I do apologize for just springing that up on you, sweetheart. I was surprised as well when our son asked me.” Cassia said back to her. If there was one thing, Cassia loves her son so much. She is his world and would do anything for him. Atticus’s love for his wife has never dwindled down since they have been together.

“Do not worry about that, dear. I understand.” Atticus told her. Jimin had enough of what they were speaking of and left their door to head back to his room for the rest of the night. Jimin was a bit nervous but he knew everything was going to be okay. But all in all, Jimin was truly happy about all of this. It may be a couple of days before he gets to meet the man in person but officially, Jimin will have his own gladiator.

**########**

It was the next day in the evening time when Atticus was going to speak with his newly acquired gladiator.. The gladiators were in their cells. Except one of them was being escorted by a guard to the emperor’s study. It was the one with dirty blond hair that Jimin wanted. When he arrived, he stood in front of the archway. Atticus looked at the both of them.

“Come on in.” Atticus said to the both of them. The blond man came into the room and stood in front of the desk. Atticus came from behind the desk and over to the man.

“What is your name?” Atticus asked the man.

“My name is Mathis, Imperator.” The man replied to the emperor. Atticus nodded.

“I have a request for you.” Atitcus told him.

“Yes, Imperator?” Mathis asked him. 

“Since you have been requested by my son, I would like you to be his personal servant. As well as also partake in your gladiator training.” Atticus replied to him. Mathis was surprised.

“What would I be doing for your son, Imperator?” Mathis asked another question.

“Anything he wants or asks for. My son tends to have his heads in the clouds so I am not sure what he would expect for you to do but that is my request for you.” Atitcus answered and explained to Mathis. Mathis could not say no. Especially when his freedom and life is at risk.

“Of course, Imperator. When will this start?” Mathis spoke and asked yet another question. 

“Tomorrow morning. I need you to be ready before he wakes up. And like I said, anything he asks for you to do, you will do as he says. Do you understand me?” Atticus asked Mathis. Mathis nodded back.

“Yes, Imperator.” I understand.” Mathis spoke back to him. Atticus nodded back as well.

“Excellent!” Atticus exclaimed. A minute or two later, Mathis was dismissed and sent back to the cells with the rest of the gladiators. Mathis went into the cell and sat up back against one of the walls in the cells. He sat next to another gladiator/slave named Remus. Remus was a bit muscular with short, black hair and somewhat pale skin. More paler than the rest of the gladiators in the cell. Remus looked at Mathis.

“So...what happened with the emperor?” Remus asked him. Mathis let out a sigh.

“It was not so bad.” Mathis replied to him.

“Oh? What happened exactly with him?” Remus asked another couple of questions.

“I was asked..well..more like _requested_ to be a personal servant to the Emperor’s son.” Mathis answered him. Remus was surprised.

“Ah, lucky you! A personal servant to Jimin, huh?” Another gladiator suddenly spoke. This gladiator goes by the name of Faustus and he is not just muscular but mostly a brute of a man. Remus and Mathis looked at him.

“Is that his name?” Mathis asked him. Faustus nodded.

“Yes.” Faustus answered back. This made Mathis more curious about the Emperor’s son.

“What is he like?” Mathis asked yet another question. 

“Jimin is actually a very sweet person. Shy at times but very nice.” Remus told Mathis. 

“I agree with that.” Faustus spoke. 

“Though...I know for a fact that Jimin is not as innocent as he may appear to us.” Remus suddenly said to them. Everyone looked at Remus, including Mathis. Peaking everyone’s interest, new and the ones that have been there for a while.

“How so?” Another gladiator whose name is Urban asked from far back in the cell. Remus smirked.

“Believe it or not, Jimin is somewhat of a sexual person. I once caught him giving oral sex to a male guest that was visiting the emperor for a party. But this was quite a while ago. ...Or I think it was Jimin but yet, sometimes, my eyes can deceive me. Especially at night.” Remus told them. Everyone was surprised.

“I do not think it is a good idea to say or start to spread rumors about Jimin. In all honesty, he has helped us as much as he can. Knowing that he is against slavery and such.” Urban spoke up. Everyone agreed.

“Well, it was not going to be a rumor but still, like I said, it could have been him or not but I am pretty sure that it was.” Remus said. Hearing all of this about Jimin made Mathis a bit excited...and a bit nervous. Not about him not being exactly innocent but more of that he seems like a very kind person. More than his father. Remus looked at Mathis once again.

“When you do you start?” Remus asked a question this time.

“In the morning.” Mathis replied to him.

“Nice! Good luck! But I think you will be fine with Jimin. He is truly a wonderful person, I promise.” Remus said to Mathis. 

“Thank you.” Mathis said back to him. From what he has heard, Jimin seems like a really nice person. Mathis laid down in his cell as he decided to try to get some sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.


	2. Master Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathis spends his first day as Jimin's personal servant as the two of them get to know each other more.

Mathis and the rest of the gladiators were woken up by hearing banging on the cell doors to get the gladiators woken up for the day. At the moment, it was breakfast time for the gladiators as well. As Mathis was eating the other gladiators, one of Atticus’s personal servants came up to Mathis. Mathis looked up at them.

“You have been requested to meet with the emperor’s son as soon as you are finished eating.” The servant said to Mathis. He also placed some clothes on the table near him as well.

“You will also need to wear these clothes when being around the emperor’s son as well.” The servant said to Mathis as well. Mathis nodded back. The servant left Mathis to finish his breakfast. Remus looked at Mathis.

“Well, it seems that you will not be joining us for most of the day.” Remus said to him. 

“I guess so. I mean...I am a bit nervous about this.” Mathis said back to him. It was not because Jimin is the emperor’s son. It was because in a way...Mathis has never been this social with anyone before he became a slave. When Mathis finished his breakfast, Mathis quickly went back to the cell to change his clothes for Jimin. Mathis then left the cell after he finished changing his clothes and went to go find the emperor’s son, which he was having a hard time finding. 

As Mathis walked around the villa, he bumped into someone. He quickly looked at who he bumped into. It was a man who was a bit shorter than he was and skin was a bit pale with a feminine figure. Lips were pink and plump, too. Mathis thought he was truly stunning.

“Oh! I am so sorry! I did not see where I was going!” Mathis exclaimed to him. The man gave Mathis a sweet smile. Mathis blushed. The man recognized Mathis.

“Do not worry. It was a pure accident. I was not watching where I was going as well.” The man said to Mathis. Mathis calmed down.

“By the way, I am looking for the emperor’s son. Do you know where he could be?” Mathis spoke and asked him.

“You are looking at and speaking with him.” The man replied, revealing how he is to the gladiator. Mathis blushed even more across his face.

“ _You_ are Jimin?” Mathis asked. Jimin nodded back.

“Yes. I am him.” Jimin answered back to him. Mathis could not stop blushing because of Jimin.

“And what is your name?” Jimin asked Mathis this time. Mathis silently gulped.

“Mathis, Master Jimin and I am at your service for whatever you need.” Mathis answered back. Jimin did not like being called Master but being around guards in the villa, Jimin could not tell him to not do that. At least being in the eye of the public. Jimin had an idea.

“Come with me.” Jimin instructed him. Mathis nodded and Mathis began to follow Jimin to wherever he was going to take him. Jimin and Mathis ended up going to another room of the villa. When the two of them entered, Mathis’s eyes widened. It was a study/library. The room was filled from top to bottom with shelves of books. There were gorgeous and huge windows for one of the walls of the library. And the decor was absolutely beautiful as well. It truly showed that this was a library of a royal family.

Jimin looked at Mathis with a smile on his face. He was so interested in the gladiator.

“Do you like books, Mathis?” Jimin suddenly asked him. Mathis looked at Jimin.

“Yes, Master.” Mathis replied to him. JImin did not want to make Mathis calling Jimin “master” a habit. 

“Mathis, when we are alone, you do not have to call me master. I am not into slavery. No need to be formal in that way with me. I know it does sound strange but that is how I am.” Jimin said to him. Mathis swallowed and nodded.

“Yes but...what do you want me to call you when we are alone then?” Mathis answered and asked a question as well.

  
  
“Jimin.” Jimin replied to him. Mathis nodded again.

  
  
“I will try my best to remember that.” Mathis told him. Jimin understood and decided to change the subject and go back to talking about books and writings.

“Do you like poetry?” Jimin asked him another question.

“Oh, yes! I love poetry.” Mathis exclaimed and answered. Jimin went over and picked a book off of one of the shelves in the library then went back over to Mathis. Then the two of them went over to another part of the library and sat on the ground. Jimin sat next to Mathis, feeling so happy.

“So...where are you from?” Jimin suddenly asked Mathis, wanting to get to know him more.

“Carthage.” Mathis replied.

“That’s a bit far from here.” Jimin spoke up.

“It is.” Mathis said back to him. Jimin understands the feeling.

“I am from a far away place myself. I mean...it is obviously that I am adopted. Well...at least that I know of.” Jimin said to him.

“When did you find out or have you always known?” Mathis asked him. Jimin looked forward. 

“I was six years old when I found that I was adopted. My father was having a party and I was being a part of the party. Having fun with my mother and the other children that were in attendance. I was walking around the party, looking for my mother when I overheard my father speaking to another man, asking about me. I heard my father tell him that they brought me back from a trip to Gojoseon. I was so shocked that I ran out of the room without no one noticing, my eyes filled with tears. I did not want to continue being at the party so I spent the rest of the night in my room. By myself. The next day, I confronted my mother about it and she told me the same thing. She said that they found me and decided to take me back to Rome and raise me as their child. I mean, I am very thankful for what they have done. ...I just wish that I could have found out a different way than in the setting that I did.” Jimin replied and explained.

“I am so sorry that you had to find out that way.” Mathis said to him. Jimin smiled.

“It is okay. I am pretty much over it but still..I have always wondered why my blood parents did not want me but in a way, I truly do not want to find out.” Jimin said back to him. Mathis felt so bad for Jimin. Having to find out that he was adopted at such a young age. Jimin looked back at Mathis once again.

“Do you have family back in Carthage, Mathis?” Jimin asked him. Mathis nodded.

“I do. I have a mother, a brother and a sister. My brother and sister are older than I am. And my father died from an unknown illness when I was very young. I do not remember much about him but he was a very strong man. My mother has a heart of gold. My sister is a very caring person but my brother is a fighter but he means well, too.” Mathis replied to him. Jimin also felt bad for Mathis as well.

“Do you miss them?” Jimin asked him another question.

“Very much.” Mathis answered. Jimin wished that he could free him from slavery and get him back to Carthage. Jimin has tried to help slaves escape before but got caught doing so. He admitted to it but the slaves who tried to escape with him got hurt because of him. They have been mad at Jimin for trying to help them. In a way, they are thankful for Jimin trying to do so but...Jimin felt like a failure. And As much as he wants to, that is what has been holding him back from trying once again.

“How did you get into this situation?” Jimin suddenly asked him.

“I accidentally trespassed during a trip because I lost track of where I was going to and that is how I ended up becoming a slave. The person was someone who was looking for people to sell and since I accidentally trespassed on their property. It was, in a way, of it being a punishment. A harsh one but it is a punishment.” Mathis replied to Jimin.

“I hate human beings sometimes. No one deserves to be a slave. It is such a _disgusting_ thing. And I am so sorry for when it happens to anybody. I have tried to help free slaves before but I got caught by one of my father’s guards. Since then...my relationship with them has not dwindled down in any way but...it made me feel like such a huge failure because I could help them get to safety. I told my father that it was my idea and he still punished them for something I did when I told him not to do that.” Jimin told him. 

“Master Jimin, if I may say this...it does not make you a failure for what happened. You seem to have such a heart of gold and it shows. Even being in the upper class. Which is rare nowadays. Do not think of yourself that way. I mean...if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing.” Mathis said to him. Jimin smiled. That meant a lot to Jimin. More than someone may truly understand, even if it is from a stranger. Plus, Mathis was not wrong. Being a patrician, there are very rare cases where someone of royalty would be against slavery. Of any kind.

It felt nice for Jimin as well to have someone who understands him. Besides his own mother. His father on the other hand, is a traditional patrician and emperor. And Jimin hated it so much. So did Mathis but look where he is now. Jimin and Mathis present a little more time in the library before heading out and looking around the villa again. Jimin showed him all kinds of rooms and places. It was like a palace but more open. 

In the afternoon, Jimin had Mathis join him for his prandium. And it was very _delicious_. Jimin also made sure that Mathis had a plate as well. As Mathis placed a cup of water in front of Jimin, Jimin noticed a scar on one of Mathis’s arms. He stopped him before Mathis stood up and pointed out the scar on Mathis’s arm. 

“How did you get that?” Jimin asked out of curiosity. Mathis looked at it then back at Jimin before sitting on the ground next to him.

“I got it while trying to protect my sister from a dog that was attacking her. It was not exactly a rabid one but regardless, it was still attacking her...or that I thought that it was attacking her . Even as the youngest of the family, I always wanted to protect my siblings because they always helped me as well. We are very close. Well, my whole family and I are very close. But that is how I got the scar on my arm.” Mathis replied and told before taking a bite of food from his plate.

Jimin nodded.

“It is understandable that you were just trying to protect your sister from what you thought was a dog attacking your sister. Was it your dog?” Jimin said to Mathis and then asked him a question.

“No. It was a neighbor's dog near where I lived in Carthage as a child.” Mathis answered.

“Do you like animals?” Jimin asked another question.

“Of course! I love animals! Cats, dogs, birds, all kinds! Do you love animals as well, Master?” Mathis asked Jimin this time. Jimin cringed when Mathis called him “master” once again but he decided to just let it go. _This_ time.

“I do as well. And just like you, I love all kinds of animals as well.” Jimin replied to the same question as well. Jimin was known to feed stray cats whenever he could. Which shows that Jimin’s heart of gold is so much bigger than people think it would be. So far, it seems that the gladiator and the emperor’s son had a couple things in common. This could go either really well....or really bad for the both of them. Mathis and Jimin continued to eat their prandiums. Not in total silence but there was not too much conversation as they ate.

When they left the area, Jimin and Mathis went back to the library. They arrived back to see that the book he took off the shelf earlier was still on the ground where they were sitting before they left to go eat. Jimin and Mathis sat back on the ground once again. Mathis and Jimin still had a lot of questions for each other. Mathis looked at Jimin once again.

“I do not mean to sound ungrateful but...why did you want me to become your personal servant? I mean, I am enjoying it but...I am just curious for why out of everyone else...you chose me?” Mathis spoke and asked Jimin a couple of questions. Jimin was not sure how to answer that but no matter what...he was going to try.

“Honestly...I just feel something towards you. Good things. And..this was the only way for me to get to know you more on a personal level. Sorry if that sounds strange or awful but..it is the truth.” Jimin replied and explained to him. Mathis smiled.

“I understand. Being a son of an emperor is not easy. Well...at least from what I have seen.” Mathis said to him. Jimin agreed.

“By the way...what did you do back in Carthage?” Jimin asked a question back this time.

“I am a musician. I played for royal families and such. A musician who played all kinds of instruments.” Mathis answered him. Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise with a huge smile on his face.

“Really?!” Jimin asked another question. Mathis nodded.

“Yes. I also am a scholar in the arts as well but mostly a musician by heart. I always loved music so I guess in a way...it was fate for what I do.” Mathis told him. Jimin was so happy about this.

“I love the arts as well. Especially music. But...my father does not support me doing so. He wants me to be traditional and run the throne for when he passes but...that is not what I want to do. And seeing the way he is...I do not have the heart for that...nor the stomach. I could never be heartless to someone...even if they _deserved_ it.” Jimin said to him. Jimin hates the way his father is not only just an emperor but also as a person, too. It makes him so sick. His mother was the only parent that he truly loved. 

Jimin is very thankful for his father to take him in and raise him but...that is all Jimin felt when it comes to his father. Mathis understood him. He felt the same way about emperors as well. The two of them spoke until Mathis had to go back with the other gladiators for dinner. While Mathis was eating, Remus wanted to know how everything went with Jimin. Mathis did not want to get into too much detail about it.

“What was he like?” Remus asked Mathis.

“He is a very kind person. Though...I do feel really bad for him.” Mathis replied, talking about Jimin.

“How so?” Brutus asked. 

“It seems that he just wants to be himself but also feels like he is being held back at the same time.” Mathis explained to Remus and Brutus. Remus nodded.

“I agree with that. It must not be easy for him. Being a son of Atticus must be a chore of its own.” Remus told him.

“That is very true.” Remus said back to him. The three of them went back to eating their meals. Mathis did enjoy being with Jimin today, though. Tomorrow, he was not sure if he was going to be spending time with Jimin but hopefully, he will be going to be doing that again very soon. And for Jimin, he enjoyed being with Mathis as well. Maybe, just maybe, it can turn into something more than that but for now, it was only on acquaintance terms for the two of them.


	3. From Up Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets a surprise visit from his best friend but...as much as he is happy to see her, it makes him realize that he could not have certain thoughts just go away.

It was a brutally hot day. The Doctores who trained Atticus’s gladiators were not going easy on them either. But when it comes to being a gladiator...nothing was going to be easy for them. Mathis was going at it with a dummy and his sword. And Mathis was not going easy on it either. 

“Remus! You got to push back with your shield when trying to get another gladiator away from you for defense!” The doctores shouted at him. 

“Yes, Sir!” Remus spoke back, understanding what the doctores was telling him to do. The gladiators were doing great, though, some of them could be doing better in the doctores’s eyes. The sun was not going to let up on them as well.

From the top of the balcony above the training grounds of the gladiators, Jimin was watching them. His parents were in the villa but Jimin wanted to get some fresh air...without them around. He could see the sweat that was gleaming from their tanned skin. Especially Mathis’s. Jimin could not take his eyes off of him. His muscles, his back...his ass. Jimin was looking at everything on the gladiator. 

“Even being so pretty, he is such a _brute_.” Jimin thought to himself. Jimin caught a glimpse of Mathis’s face. Mathis has only been here for a few days and Jimin already was feeling so attracted to the gladiator. Someone was also watching Jimin from the back on the balcony as well.

“Jimin.” A feminine voice spoke to him. Jimin jumped slightly from being spooked and turned in the direction where he heard the voice come from. Jimin’s eyes widened when he saw who it was that called his name from behind.

“Sabina!” Jimin exclaimed. Sabina is a daughter of another royal family in Rome and about the same age as Jimin. She was Jimin’s best friend...and only personal friend. They were practically raised together. Sabina was smiling at him. Atticus secretly hoped that Jimin would marry her but that was never going to happen. Not in a million centuries. 

For Jimin, she was more like a sister than anything. Which for him, is a strong bond as it is. Jimin quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other, feeling so excited.

“How have you been, love?” Jimin asked her.

“I have been doing well. How about you?” Sabina replied and then asked him the same question back. 

“I am doing fine, too. I did not know that you were coming or I would have freshened up more!” Jimin answered and said to her. Sabina delightfully chuckled.

“You do not have to worry about that. Also, I would have said something but your mother wanted to keep it as a surprise.” Sabina said back to him. 

“How long are you going to be staying?” Jimin asked her.

“About a week or so. I just missed you and wanted to come see you and your mother.” Sabina replied and told her. Jimin was very happy to see her. 

“By the way...were you looking at the gladiators again?” Sabina asked him. Jimin blushed in his cheeks. There was no way that Jimin could lie about anything to his best friend. Not a chance.

“Y-yes.” Jimin honestly answered her. Sabina walked over to where Jimin was standing on the balcony when she first saw him a few minutes ago. She looked at Jimin as he was walking over to her.

“Which one?” Sabina asked him. Jimin stood next to her. Sabina looked out at the training grounds as he pointed. Sabina looked at where Jimin was pointing then looked at him once again.

“The one with the long, dirty blond hair hitting the dummy?” Sabina asked him to make sure. Jimin nodded.

“Yes. He is also my personal servant but you know that I would never treat him as such.” Jimin replied to her.

“He is very pretty. Do you know his name?” Sabina said and then asked him another question.

“I agree with you on that. His name is Mathis and he was a musician from what he told me.” Jimin answered her. Sabina’s eyes widened.

“How did he end up here as a slave?” Sabina asked yet another question as well.

“Trespassing issue. It was an accident but still...they were not easy on him. I do not see him being a horrible person so this was not on his own part for him becoming in this situation. Honestly, I feel so bad for him but you know that I feel bad for basically anyone who is a slave as well.” Jimin explained to her.

“You have always had a kind heart. Whether they are human or animal.” Sabina told him. Ever since Sabina has known Jimin Pompey, he has always been a very sweet and generous person. But...she also knows that Jimin is not exactly an innocent person as well but it does not take away from the fact that Jimin is wonderful to anyone he comes in contact with.

Regardless, Jimin is truly one-of-a-kind in the society that he has been raised in. Not a lot of people are willing to show kindness just to save a silver denarii or two and/or even their dignity. Mathis saw Jimin from the corner of his eye. He wanted to wave to him but he knew that it was not right to do so. Especially in front of the doctores and Jimin’s guests.

Several more minutes later, Jimin and Sabina headed into the villa together. Mathis went back to his training. 

**#######**

Later that night, Jimin was in his room. Sabina was in one of the guest rooms in the villa and his parents were in their room. But unlike the others, Jimin could not get a wink of sleep. He got out of bed, put on some shoes and headed quietly out of his room and down the hallway. Jimin has nights like this from time to time so it was normal for him. 

He headed back to the training grounds of the villa. There was a bench that he liked to sit on out there when he has restless nights like this. During this outing, Mathis was also out as well. Mathis had a little more freedom because of him being Jimin’s personal servant. Still...he hated being treated like this but...he was going to take it.

Mathis noticed Jimin and went over to him when Jimin was not looking his way. He stood to the side of Jimin and in front of the bench, looking at the emperor’s son.

“Master Jimin? Are you alright?” Mathis asked and spoke softly to him. Jimin looked up at him.

“Oh, Mathis! Hello! I..I am doing alright.” Jimin replied back.

“Can not sleep, huh.” Mathis said to him. Jimin nodded. Mathis got an idea.

“Me too. May I sit next to you? If you need someone to listen, I am all ears.” Mathis asked and told him. Jimin did not mind that.

“Of course.” Jimin responded back to him. Mathis nodded back and then sat down on the bench next to Jimin. Mathis did not take his eyes off of him.

“What is on your mind?” Mathis asked him. Jimin let out a sigh before he spoke.

“As much as I love having Sabina here….it also messes with me at the same time.” Jimin answered Mathis.

“Is that the young woman who was standing on the balcony with you earlier?” Mathis asked another question.

“Yes. And it is not like I am not happy for her being here, which I am very happy that she _is_ here. It is just...it is just that hearing my father talking about how I should marry her is just...just _irritating_ . He should know by now that I am never going to get married to a woman. _Ever_.” Jimin replied and said to him.

“Have tried talking to him about this?” Mathis asked. 

“Like, he would ever listen to me about things like this. Or basically anything when it comes to me. As much as he says that he is my father...he really does not act like one. Which is sad to say but it is true. I do love my other very much but...my father, on the other hand, he thinks that he knows me and what is truly best for me and in reality...he really doesn’t know me at all. ...Sorry if that makes me sound ungrateful but...I just want to be who I am...not what my father wants me to be.” Jimin told him. Mathis understood this so much. Not with his own father but with another family member in the family.

“My uncle is the same way. He never supported me in anything that I have done in my life. It does not make you a bad person to feel that way about your father. It just makes you human. It is not like you have not tried to because it seems like you have and more than once, I presume.” Mathis said to him.

“Correct. And I am sorry that you have to go through that. It is not a good thing to happen to you when it comes to people you are supposed to be close to.” Jimin said back to him. Mathis agreed on that.

“That is very true.” Mathis told him. Talking to Mathis like this was helping him feel better. Still...it was not going to be able to fix the relationship with his father but no matter what, being able to talk to Mathis about it was something that Jimin did not expect it to go this well. Jimin spent some time with Mathis sitting on the bench on the training grounds.

Mathis and Jimin spent about an hour on the bench before Jimin decided to head back to his bedroom for the night. Jimin got up from the bench and looked at Mathis with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for letting me speak with you.” Jimin said to him. Mathis nodded at him.

“You are quite welcome, Master.” Mathis said back to Jimin then got up from the bench as well. 

“You have a good night, Mathis.” Jimin said to him.

“You have a good night, Master Jimin.” Mathis said back to him as well. Jimin headed back to his room in the villa and Mathis headed back to the cell with the rest of the gladiators. Feeling a little better after speaking with Mathis and seeing him again, Jimin’s heart felt quite a bit happier. Not to mention that...it was beating a bit fast in his chest as well. And so was Mathis’s on the way back to the cells.

How Jimin was going to endure the rest of the week with Sabina visiting...he does not know if it was going to end up very good...or very chaotic.


End file.
